


The TARDIS Fitness Plan Run for Your Life!

by Lindenharp



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [12]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even on the TARDIS, a guy has to worry about keeping his boyish figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The TARDIS Fitness Plan Run for Your Life!

Jack glides from his tiny room into the corridor, hoping Rose and the alien Doctor are asleep. They have quarters near the mysterious 'wardrobe' that provided Jack's new clothes. _How big is the TARDIS? _He can't investigate. The corridor access door is locked.

He drops to the floor, managing thirty press-ups before a female voice interrupts. "Jack? What'cha doing?"

_Wha-?_ "Exercises. Running like hell doesn't tone all the muscles..."

"So use the gym."

"Umm..."

"The Doctor didn't give you the grand tour? C'mon."

He doesn't tone any muscles that night, but his sense of wonder gets a serious workout.


End file.
